vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Caliborn
|-|Caliborn= |-|God-Tier= |-|Lord English= Summary Caliborn '''is one of the main antagonist of Homestuck. He was so ambitious that he completed a dead session, later becoming '''Lord English Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: High 4-C | '''At least '''2-A | High 2-A | High 2-A | 1-A Name: Caliborn, the Lord of Time, Lord English, the Angel of Double Death, undyingUmbrage (screen name) Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 11 "units" | Technically older than time. Classification: Cherub, Sburb player | God, Lord of Time | Ascended Godtier | Indestructible paradox demon Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Storage, 4th Wall Awareness, Mind Manipulation with Lil' Cal, Acausality, Power Nullification with is Juju Breaker, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight, Time Manipulation (As the Lord of Time, he should have control over the flow of it), Fate Manipulation (As the Lord of Time, referenced by Doc Scratch and Calliope, he will complete the dead session inevitably), Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Took control of MS Paint Adventures, allowing him to control the pace of the plot along with its presentation and medium, ultimately severely damaging the fabric of the story itself), Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; All God-Tiers can not die unless their death is "Heroic" or "Just", and came back from feats such as tanking the density of the Green Sun, which is twice the size of two Infinite Multiverses, and being erased), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8), Time Travel, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Became one with the forces of inevitability, making all events, canon or non-canon, including causality, serve under him), Life Creation, Power Nullification, Can "Unlock any lock" | All previous powers to a greater extent, Space-Time Manipulation, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Is no longer bound by the "Heroic" or "Just" death system and now will revive regardless), Sealing, BFR, Invisibility, Intangibility, Energy Projection, Reality Warping, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Even when weakened, Dirk couldn't destroy his soul) | All previous powers at their fullest potential, Nigh-Omniscience, Summoning, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Size Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Duplication, Power Bestowal, Poison Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Curse and Life Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Using Gamzee's powers, he inserted himself into Dave's dreams and influenced reality from them. By using these powers, he willed himself into existence within the dreams of people across as many universes as possible, masterminding the surfacing of his true power from these manifestations, despite having his original soul cast into the void), Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, and he can cause "Double Death", completely erasing a person from existence), Teleportation, Omnipresence (exists simultaneously across all timelines even before his emergence), Regeneration (True-Godly, stated to still be alive after reality collapsed on him both by Calliope and the Narrator), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8; he has assured his existence throughout all of space and time, becoming a temporal inevitability that all successful timelines result in, and can only be killed through the exploitation of various time-based glitches and loopholes, and 10), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Plot Manipulation, and Time Stop [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Large Star level '(Riddled Gamzee with bullets, who tanked a black hole) | At least '''Multiverse level+ '(As a the Lord of Time, he should be above other God-Tiers, such as Jade Harley) | 'High Multiversal+ '(Views his past self as "Crude 2-Dimensional Drawings") | 'High Multiversal+ '(Effortlessly killed 3/4 of the Beta Characters and nearly the 4th, who previously posed a threat to Caliborn's masterpiece. Destroyed the Furthest Ring with a single roar, which transcends time and space) | 'Outerverse level '(Was completely destroying Paradox Space, which contains all of MS Paint Adventures, which runs on platonic concepts. Stated that when he speaks, the foundations of Reality shatter) [[Speed|'''Speed]]: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Immeasurable, 'possibly [[Omnipresence|'Omnipresent]]' | Immeasurable, '''possibly [[Omnipresence|'Omnipresent']]' | Omnipresence (Lord English exist across all timelines, even before his birth, meaning he across all of time and space. Is "Already Here") [[Lifting Strength|'''Lifting Strength]]: Unknown | Immeasurable [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Large Star Class | Multiversal level+ | High Multiverse level+ | High Multiversal level+ | Outerversal level [[Durability|'Durability']]: Large Star Class | Multiversal level+ | High Multiverse level+ '''(Jake's field of Hope was not effective) | High Multiversal level+ | Outerversal level (Can not be harmed except by temporal loopholes or the Ultimate Weapon) [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]: 'Very High, tracked through LOCAM without any signs of exhaustion | Limitless, kills Horrorterrors on a daily basis [[Range|'Range]]: Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | Outerversal Standard Equipment: 'Lil' Cal, Gun that morphs into a cane, Juju Breaker | Same as before | Same as before + Juju | Golden Sun Cane that morphs into an AK-47 [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Vastly Intelligent, 'as he has an understanding on how space-time works, along as how cunning and clever he is | Same as before | Same as before, possibly '''Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient '(Doc Scratch is part of him, who is a Nigh-Omniscient being) '''Weaknesses: '''Stuck in Puberty | Lord English is weak to the Ultimate Weapon, and if the Green Sun collapses, he loses his powers. Can be harmed by temporal loopholes '''Key: '''Caliborn | God-Tier | Post-Collide | Weakened Lord English | Lord English Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Mind Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Fate Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Space Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Plot Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Time Travellers Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Life Creation Category:Life Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Villains Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:MS Paint adventures Category:Homestuck